Damsel in Distress: Denial
by talklove
Summary: "Wha-" Zelda stammered, "What? I am most certainly NOT a major damsel-in-distress! I can most certainly save myself!" The princess's face turned a bright shade of pink, matching Peach's dress. Implied Ike/Zelda


"Peach are you quite sure that it's safe up here?" Zelda asked as she uncomfortably shifted her sitting position on the tree's thick branch, "We're pretty high up." She was careful not to drop the tea cup and saucer she held in her hands, for if she did, the smashers eating on the picnic blankets far below them might have gotten soaked with hot tea. They wouldn't be too happy about that, especially the grumpiest brawlers, Meta Knight and Ganon.

"Of course, Dear," Peach said cheerfully, as she raised the cup to her nose and inhaled deeply, "I always have my tea time up here whenever we go on our picnic trips. It's simply relaxing." It was a bright Saturday afternoon and the inhabitants of Smash Mansion had gone on their monthly pot luck picnic trip to their private park near the mansion's grounds. It was lunch time, and the relaxing smashers were enjoying their food.

Zelda sighed, "Alright Peach. But if I so happen to fall, I'm blaming it on you." She said the latter sternly. Peach merely giggled, "You won't, Honey. Just don't lean too back or forward and you should be fine." Both the princesses continued to have their tea session, jumping from topics such as Brawls and stories from back home.

"Heads up!" someone hollered to them from below. Just then, a light arrow hit the tea cup Peach held in her hands, splattering the tea all over her pink sundress and shattering the porcelain. "What in the-?" Peach exclaimed looking to where the arrow had come from.

"I'm so sorry Princess Peach!" Pit said sadly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He knew how bad Peach got when she was angry. "I didn't mean to aim it at you!" he added. Being forced to go to the picnic instead of training the whole day, Pit, Marth, Ike, and Link decided to spar while the other smashers were relaxing. If they couldn't stay and train, they brought their training with them. All four sparring smashers, including Zelda, waited for Peach's reaction. The mushroom princess was "famous" for her uncontrollable temper.

Peach glared at him while trying to squeeze the tea out of her dress, but then let loose, exhaling. "Oh, it's alright, Pit, Dear. Just make sure you don't aim anywhere near here again." Pit sighed in relief and nodded, "Yes, Princess Peach." The boys continued on their spar session, more careful and cautious. They didn't want Peach to go on one of her rage massacres again. The princesses continued their chat, not paying them any more attention.

"So Peach, how are you and Mario both doing?" Zelda asked, taking the last sip of tea from her cup and carefully refilling it with the almost empty teapot. Peach sighed as she placed her own up down on her saucer, "Oh Zel, it's so been rocky that I can hardly stand it anymore. Mario always gets on my case about always being kidnapped by Bowser almost every other day. I really think that he's getting tired of it."

Zelda scoffed very un-princess like, "Mario's been tired of that even before we entered the tournament and that was how many ages ago?" Peach pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Well, excuse me, _Zelda_. Who was it again that needs to be saved by Link from Ganondorf multiple times, hm?" The Hylian princess merely stared at the Peach, and then continued to sip her tea, ignoring what Peach had just said. It was silent between them for a few moments, with the air a little tense.

"Zel, how do you do it?" Peach asked thoughtfully, breaking the silence. Zelda looked at her, confused, "How do I do what?"

"You know… how do you handle being a major damsel-in-distress? I mean, I can see that you handle it pretty well, every time Link has to save you. I need some advice," Peach said carefully.

"Wha-" Zelda stammered, "What? I am most certainly NOT a major damsel-in-distress! I can most certainly save myself!" The princess's face turned a bright shade of pink, matching Peach's dress.

"Oh really?" Peach said, unfazed by Zelda's outburst. She totally adored pushing Zelda's buttons; it was simply amusing.

"Yes really! I don't need a man to save me. Maybe I've needed to in the past, but no, not anymore!" Zelda said defiantly, holding her chin up high.

"PRINCESS ZELDA! LOOK OUT!" Pit shouted, distracting her and Peach. Zelda turned in time to see the arrow flying at her and leaned back to avoid it, missing her cheek by an inch. But she leaned too far back. Zelda screamed as she fell backwards off the branch.

"Zelda!" Peach and Link shrieked at the same time.

She felt herself falling as she frantically closed her eyes; she was never fond of heights. And she had fallen from a pretty high branch. 'Why did I ever listen to Peach?' she yelled in her head. Suddenly, she felt a pair of muscular arms come from under and caught her. She cracked open one eye and peered through to see her savior.

"Are you alright, Princess Zelda?" said Ike coolly as he landed on the grass with her in his arms bridal style, near where the youngsters were sitting on their picnic blanket. Zelda looked at him with surprise. She was honestly expecting Link, but it was Ike, the cold, solemn mercenary. She would never have expected that from him.

Ike slowly set her down, feet first. "Th-thank you, Ike," she said, still wind-blown. Ike only nodded in response. Peach floated down from the tree branch with her umbrella while the others came running to see if Zelda was alright. Peach landed in front of her with a thump while closing her umbrella.

"Peach, I am never going to listen to you again," Zelda said, shaking her head. Peach giggled.

"Well, I'm not the one who fell. It's a good thing Ike saved you," She then playfully sneered, "And who said that she wasn't a damsel-in-distress?" Zelda growled.

"PEACH!"

**-xOxIxOx- **

_Sorry, I kind of had this idea in my head for a while but I can say that it didn't turn out the way I wanted…. But it's okay. Haha. Hoped you liked it! (even a little bit) __**Please review! I would gratefully appreciate it! Comments, critiques, suggestions are all welcome!**_


End file.
